


Squirrel

by yeaka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Victor’s both easy to insight and easy to appease.





	Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pallidvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidvixen/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for pallidvixen’s “Viktuuri #17 [a kiss to distract]” request on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yuri On Ice or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Even with the _real_ Victor Nikiforov in his life, Yuuri can’t get enough. Sometimes, when he’s home alone, when Victor’s off at his own training or meeting up with friends, Yuuri curls up on the couch and watches videos of Victor skating. Sometime it’s small things—little snippets from practice that only _Yuuri_ sees—other times it’s big—competitions and Victor with the gold—and other times it’s nostalgic clips of Victor just starting up, impossibly young with his long hair tied up in a ponytail. He’s mesmerizing in every one. He began his career with immeasurable grace, and he still embodies it. He’s everything Yuuri aspires to be.

And _Yuuri_ tries to listen to him to obtain that, but he’s never had Victor’s discipline. Every now and then, he falls into bad habits. His stomach’s still upset from an over-indulgent lunch with Phichit, but it’s not often that Phichit visits Russia outside of competitions. Of course they had to hang out. Makkachin keeps climbing up onto the couch and nudging at Yuuri’s stomach, like she just _knows_.

As soon as the apartment door opens, Makkachin’s off, barking happily and rushing to greet Victor at the door. Yuuri hurriedly closes the video and tries to fight down his blush—no reason to give away just how much he pines for Victor _all the time_. Victor emerges from the hallway before Yuuri’s ready, and Yuuri straightens up to offer a hopeful, welcoming smile.

Victor glares back, so uncharacteristically cold that Yuuri’s stomach flips. Even Makkachin seems to sense it—she gives Victor’s hand a timid lick, then pads off towards the kitchen. Yuuri murmurs a wavering, “Victor...”

Victor stalks closer. He moves onto the couch with startling speed, climbing right into Yuuri’s space, which isn’t at all what Yuuri needs after another Victor video-thon. Victor’s still every bit as gorgeous when he’s mad, and his cologne makes Yuuri weak. Victor fishes his phone out of the pocket of his jeans without even looking, then flips it open and shoves it in Yuuri’s face.

There’s a picture of Yuuri and Phichit grinning over a large, half-eaten chocolate cake, and Phichit’s caption: _Off-season diet with the bestie!_

Yuuri opens his mouth to explain, but there really is no explaining. Victor’s meal plans are strict and non-negotiable. Victor silently clicks off his phone, puts it back where it came from, and asks, “Well, little piggy?”

Yuuri’s mind races. He can see he’s just on the verge of receiving a colossal lecture, maybe a major fight, and definitely an invitation to sleep on the couch. Victor leans just a fraction closer, but it’s enough to set Yuuri into panic-mode, and it doesn’t at all help that two minutes ago he was thinking about just how much he loves it when Victor’s close to him.

His body moves on its own, and he acts out his knee-jerk reaction: _distraction_. He lifts up to close the distance, pressing tightly into Victor’s mouth, kissing Victor hard with a confidence he doesn’t feel. He lingers too long, breathes in too much of Victor’s warm scent, and sinks back again to hope for the best.

For a split second, Victor looks surprised. Then he steels over, cheeks flushing an attractive shade of pink. He squints at Yuuri and practically pouts. “Don’t you try to distract me—”

Yuuri hastily does it again, but this time he does it _harder_ —he lunges up and thrusts his tongue into Victor’s open mouth, reaching to card his fingers through Victor’s silken hair. He grabs Victor’s hips and arches into Victor, flattening them together, pulling Victor down into him. When Victor shifts, Yuuri shifts with him. When Victor tries to pull back, Yuuri goes with him. Yuuri nips at Victor’s bottom lip and licks around his mouth, sucking in his tongue and running down his hip. Yuuri even lets his fingers slide around the curve of Victor’s ass, and he channels his inner Eros for a firm squeeze. Victor gasps into his mouth. Victor starts to lightly tremble, like he only does when they’re in the throes of making love.

When Yuuri does let them part, it’s only because Victor seems to need the air. Victor mumbles a shaken, half-warning, “Yuuri...”

But Yuuri kisses him again, and keeps kissing him, trying to drive him senseless, until Victor is mewling and rocking into him and Yuuri knows the phone is long forgotten. 

Yuuri really knows he’s won when Victor stops to pluck away his glasses and purr, “Bedroom.”

Yuuri nods and goes, in for a treat much better than chocolate cake.


End file.
